


A Future Avenger

by GettingByWithALittleHelp96



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:46:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettingByWithALittleHelp96/pseuds/GettingByWithALittleHelp96
Summary: Bucky has been having a hard time adjusting to his role as Captain America, but soon he will realize someone is coming, who will need a heroWarnings: Mentions of Steve's death, Bucky feeling like he's not good enough. This is angsty but ends fluffy.





	A Future Avenger

“Baby I’m home,” Bucky yelled. 

As he came around the corner into the kitchen and saw you, he let out a sigh and you could tell he had, had a bad day. Some days were better than others, but you knew how hard it had been for him since Steve died and he assumed the role as Captain America. He never really got the time to grieve and even though he was doing great as the new Captain America, the nightmares of everything he had gone through made him question if he was good enough.

“Well are you going to get over here or not,” you asked with a sly smile. He let out a laugh and walked over, wrapping his arms snugly, around your waist.

As you pulled back, you moved your hands up to rest on his chest, and placed a soft kiss on his lips. “Another rough day, huh?”

He nodded in agreement. “I don’t know if I can do this y/n. After everything I have done.”

“James Buchanan Barnes!” you scolded, interrupting him. 

He pouted in response, knowing you only pull out his full name, when you’re irritated with him.

“Bucky,” you said, moving your hands up to the side of his face. “Baby, the things that you went through are terrible and I know it sucks, but it wasn’t your fault and you know that. Everyone knows that.”

He let out another sigh and dropped his head, making a strand of dark hair, fall in front of his eyes. “Still, y/n, I can’t be an Avenger. I’m not strong enough and I’m definitely not strong enough to be a hero.”

“You have been a hero long before you became Captain America,” you replied, brushing the strand of hair from his eyes back in place. “And I happen to think that you are strong enough to be something even better than an Avenger.”

He still didn’t seem convinced. So giving him a quick peck on the cheek, you broke free from his arms and told him to wait as you went into the hall closet and pulled out his birthday gift.

“Alright Mr. Barnes,” you exclaimed as you walked back into the kitchen. “I think, since you are having such a rough day, you should have your birthday present early.”

Looking up at you, he cocked his eyebrow in confusion. “My birthday present?” After thinking about it for a couple minutes, he continued. “My birthday isn’t until next week.”

“I know, but I think that you deserve to have it now. Plus, I wasn’t going to wait until next week to give it to you anyway.”

Walking over to him, you held the gift out in front of you, but as he went to take it, you playfully pulled it back. “Now, you know that I will support you no matter what you decide, but I think you should wait until you see this gift to decide if you still want to be an Avenger.”

Taking the gift from you, he opened it, and pulled out the object inside. A grey onesie that had a Captain America shield and read Future Avenger.

“What is this y/n?” he asked, hesitantly. “What does this mean?”

“Well, you know how I said that you were strong enough to be something even better than an Avenger? That something better is being a father.”

“You’re going to have a baby?”

Closing the gap between you, you threw your arms around his neck, crossing your hands behind his head. “No Bucky, we are going to have a baby.”

“No,” he replied, while shaking his head. “Y/n I can’t, I’m not..”

“Don’t,” you snapped, interrupting him. “Don’t you dare tell me that you’re not ready. You are a great man, a great Avenger, and the best husband I ever could’ve asked for.”

Taking your hands down from around his neck, you took his hands and placed them on top of your stomach. “I know you are a hero and now we are going to have a little one who looks at you the same way. You need to let yourself see it, Bucky, because i’m going to need that hero by my side to do this.”

With one of those smiles that made the corner of his eyes wrinkle, he snaked his arms back around your waist and pulled you close, where you rested your head on his chest.

“I’m with you till the end of the line baby,” he whispered. Softly kissing the top of your head.


End file.
